SCP-5000
by PuzzleMaster1998
Summary: SCP Foundation has taken Gavin in to be used as a human guinea pig with their SCPs. But things quickly change when they learn something about him. Contains: Harem, SCPs, romance, blood, violence, adventure, and many other things.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! PuzzleMaster1998 here with a brand new story!**

 **It's SCP!**

 **I've been into SCP for a while, and after reading some SCP stories, I've decided it's time for me to write my own!**

 **I will be doing several SCP stories. With changes to some of the SCPs of course.**

 **Reaperblade999, thank you for your reviews. I am working on several stories at the moment, including a Courage the Cowardly dog series. Ironically, what you suggested for each story was what I was thinking of, with a few adjustments. Thank you for your reviews! And I'm glad you like my work!**

 **(If you make an official account Reaperblade999, I can talk to you about my future stories.)**

 **Disclaimer: SCP and all its content is owned by SCP Foundation. I myself own nothing except my OC.**

 **Now, Let's begin!**

* * *

 **The Arrival and the First SCP**

* * *

The first thing he was aware of when he came to was the hard mattress underneath him. He groggily sat up, and rubbed his eyes before he took note of his surroundings. He was in a small room that had no windows and only one cell door, along with a desk and chair. Fluorescent lights lit the room.

"Where the heck am I?" He asked aloud as he looked about the room with confusion. From the corner of his eye, something white at the foot of the bed caught his attention. Turning towards it, he saw it was a piece of paper. He also noticed that he was now wearing an orange jumpsuit, with "D-4798" boldly stamped on the left breast, confusing him even more. 'Is this a prison uniform?' He thought as he stared at the jumpsuit. 'Seriously, what the heck is going on!?'

With that thought in mind, he picked up the piece of paper and read it.

" _Welcome to the SCP Foundation, D-4798. Memorize this designation, for it will be your one and only alias if you happen to cross paths with the other personnel. The top secret underground facility you're currently stationed in was built to contain paranormal creatures and artifacts codenamed SCPs for our research staff to analyze. You and your fellow Class-D personnel have been recruited to serve as test subjects for said staff. We apologize if this comes off as oppressive, but we need your utmost cooperation for our experiments to serve fruitful. If you follow our orders to the letter, you will be let free by the end of the month."_

"What the hell!?" He cried once he finished reading. "So I'm now a human guinea pig for these scientists to use with these 'SCPs.' Wonderful!" He said sarcastically, dropping the paper on the ground. He laid back on the bed with a frustrated sigh, and covered his face with his hands.

'You're going to die as an 18 year old for the second time here Gavin' He told himself with resignation. He was, of course, referring to the fact that he had once lived in a completely different universe, but had died and been given a second chance by Kami. He had been reborn in this world as an orphaned baby boy, and over the years had recovered all his memories while being a good person and helping others.

Gavin sighed again, and then got onto his feet, placing a hand on the wall to steady himself. Once he had regained his balance, he said, "Well, if I'm going to die here, might as well make the most of it." With that, he went over to the desk, and started looking through the drawers. The drawers were empty, causing him to sigh in disappointment.

Suddenly, the door slid open, causing him to away from the desk to the doorway. A man wearing a white, full body suit, a black tactical vest, black gloves and combat boots, black balaclavas, and a black riot helmet with a yellow visor stood in the doorway, holding a gun with a green scope on it.

"D-4798, Come with me," The guard ordered before he backed up from the doorway, causing Gavin to frown and then sigh in frustration as he went towards the doorway.

"Alright, alright," He said as he exited his room and entered a hallway lined with similar cell doors. "So, where are we going?"

The guard didn't respond, and simply gestured with his gun for him to continue moving forward. Gavin shrugged, but did as he was ordered, not really wanting to cause any trouble.

As they walked down the cell block, another guard came in front of him and started leading him along as well, leaving him sandwiched between the two.

"Where are we going?" He repeated, thinking they might not have heard him.

"Silence D-4798," The guard behind him ordered, causing him to shut his mouth and remain silent. He didn't want to piss them off and possibly get a bullet in him.

They went through several doors, turned several corners, went up some flights of stairs, and went down several hallways for what seemed like hours, but was actually several minutes. As they went down the hallways, Gavin noticed several signs next to the various doors they passed.

'"SCP-294. Object Class: Euclid?" "SCP-714. Object Class: Safe?" How many SCPs are there?' He thought with slightly wide eyes as they continued on their way.

They soon arrived at another doorway, this one having a sign on it that read, "SCP-173. Object Class: Euclid." Below that was a picture of a weird humanoid statue, and a warning sign that read, "Sentient and Violent."

'I'm gonna die,' Gavin thought as they entered the door. The door shut behind them, and the two guards went up some stairs right next to the door.

"Move along!" One of the guards shouted at him, causing him to jump slightly.

'Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a knot,' He thought as he approached the giant door in front of him, where two other Class D personnel were waiting for him, one holding a mop and bucket.

"Alright," One of the guards said, catching their attention. "The three of you will be cleaning SCP-173's chamber today. One of you will clean, while the other two **must** maintain direct eye contact with the SCP until they are done cleaning and we have relocked the doors. If you do not maintain eye contact, you will be killed by the SCP."

With that, the doors quickly slid open, and the three of them walked into the room, the doors quickly shutting behind them. The room, which had a large window on the second level behind a railing, was completely empty, except for a reddish brown puddle on the floor, and the SCP itself.

Gavin and the other man stared directly at it, while the man with the mop and bucket ran over to the puddle, and started mopping it towards a tiny drain built into the floor.

As Gavin stared at it, not blinking, he could _feel_ the hostility radiating off the statue. 'Why is it so hostile?' He wondered as he continued staring at it, noticing that there were flecks of paint on its body. He absentmindedly started whistling a random tune while tapping his foot. The hostility decreased slightly, causing him to raise an eyebrow at the statue. "Hey man, I'm gonna blink," He told the man next to him, who nodded. He blinked, and then resumed staring at the statue, noticing the hostility was the same as before.

'I wonder,' He thought as he stared at the statue. He started whistling "Oh! Susanna," and his eyes widened as he felt the statue's hostility decrease even more. The man who was mopping soon finished, and went to the door.

" _Alright_ ," A guard said over an intercom. " _Opening the doors now. Maintain eye contact as you exit until we reseal the doors."_ The doors quickly slid open, and all three of them slowly exited the room. As the doors rumbled shut, Gavin waved and said, "Goodbye!" to the SCP in the room.

Several guards went up to the two men that were with him, and took them away, presumably to their own cells.

Two guards came over to him, and one of them gestured with his gun to follow him. He obeyed, and they made their way down a few more hallways, and went down a flight of stairs, before they entered what appeared to be a cafeteria.

Several other men wearing similar orange jumpsuits sat at long metal tables with trays of food in front of them.

"Get some food, and then come to this door when you're done, or else," The guard in front of him told him as he and the other guard left him in there.

'Alright,' He thought as he turned his attention to the lunch line. He started making his way over to the line, and soon arrived there with no trouble from the other men. He took a tray, and went down the line, receiving food as he went. He then grabbed a few utensils and a cup of milk, before he turned towards the tables.

He looked for an empty spot, and found one at the end of a table. He headed over to it, and set his tray down before sitting down. He closed his eyes and said a quick prayer before he started eating.

Once he finished eating, he got up from the table and brought the tray over to a tray return, before making his way to the entrance of the cafeteria. The guards returned, and started leading him back through the facility.

As they walked through the facility, Gavin couldn't help but hum a little tune. The guards didn't react as he hummed, causing him to silently sigh in relief. They soon arrived back at his cell, and ushered him inside, closing the door behind him before they left.

Gavin sighed as he walked over to his bed and sat down. "What a day!" He stated as he shook his head. "A killer statue. Well, I'm gonna have an interesting time here." He then yawned, the excitement of the day having caught up to him. He stretched his arms, and then started to lay down.

As he lay down on the bed, he thought, 'Well, at least I didn't die today. And what will happen tomorrow?' With those thoughts in mind, he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Well, this was an interesting intro now, wasn't it?**

 **If you guys complain about how dumb it is that SCP-173 would be calmed by** _ **whistling,**_ **I just wanted him to do something different that would cause SCP-173 to not be so hostile. In the game 173 is so annoying!**

 **Can't wait to write about the next SCP! Which one should it be? The SCP's that will be appearing in this story for certain are SCP-682, SCP-1471-A, SCP-795, SCP-953, SCP-860-2, and SCP-079.**

 **Also, sorry about how short this chapter is!**

 **PuzzleMaster1998 signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter for my first SCP story!**

 **Disclaimer: SCP and its content is owned by the SCP Foundation. Not me.**

 **To John, I have changed the deity's other names upon your request. And to Nightmare, I will explain his power in greater detail later on.**

 **Let's dive in!**

* * *

 **Things Change**

* * *

Gavin woke up the next morning with a slightly stiff back, which quickly went away after he did some stretches. He made his way over to the door, and peered through the bars to see if there were any guards nearby. When he didn't see any, he sighed, and walked over to his desk, sitting down in the chair.

He was bored. And slightly hungry.

As he sat at his desk in boredom, waiting for the guards to come to bring him to breakfast, he started tapping his fingers on the desktop absentmindedly while he thought of music. Suddenly, a piano note rang out, causing him to stop and look around for the source of the noise. Not seeing the source of the noise, he resumed tapping his fingers. Another note rang out, and he paused again, glancing around the room once more.

"Where is that noise coming from?" He asked aloud, confusion in his voice. Upon not finding the source of the noise again, he resumed tapping his fingers. The noise rang out again, and Gavin felt his finger dip _down_ when he tapped on the wood, causing him to arch an eyebrow as he stopped.

He looked down at the desk, and saw that the wood had gone down where his finger was, confusing and intriguing him. He removed his finger, and watched as the wood rose back up till it was level with the rest of the desk, disappearing from view. He ran a hand over the desk, and didn't feel any divots or scratches on the surface, which confused him more. When he pushed his palms down on the desk, the wood didn't move. It was solid.

"What the hell is going on?!" He asked himself as he looked at the desk closely.

He then decided to do what he had done before, and tapped a finger on the desk. He watched with wide eyes as the wood went down in the shape of a piano key, and made a piano sound. "What in the world?" He said as he pushed the wood down once more, making the sound again. 'Am I doing this?' He thought as he pushed the wood down a few more times. 'And are there more keys?'

He reached his hands out, and gently pushed his fingers down on the wood. Several notes rang out as the wood turned into piano keys under his fingers, answering his question.

'So there are more keys,' He thought as he pushed the keys down again. 'Is this one of my powers Kami was talking about when I met her?'

He shrugged his shoulders, and thought, 'Probably. For now, I'm going to accept this and play some music to pass the time.' He then started playing some piano music he remembered from when he was younger. He started to get into the music, and closed his eyes as he played the wooden keys.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and he heard the sounds of guns being loaded as a man shouted out, "Freeze!"

Gavin's eyes shot open as he froze in place, his hands resting on the keys. He slowly turned his head towards the door, and saw that several guards were aiming their guns at him. 'Shit! Forgot about the guards!' He thought as he stared at them.

One of the men then noticed what his hands were resting on, and shouted out, "Oh God! He's an SCP!"

Gavin opened his mouth to respond, but a gun was fired. Gavin then felt a sharp pain in his chest, causing him to hiss in pain. Looking down, he saw a tranquilizer dart protruding from his left breast. "Ow!" He cried before the sedative kicked in, causing his vision to go blurry and his sense of balance to rapidly deteriorate. He soon fell to the ground on his back, and passed out.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later…**_

Gavin woke up, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before he sat up and looked around. He was in a different room. He was currently sitting on a bench, with the only other pieces of furniture in the room being a few chairs and a table. The room had a single door, and had a large tinted window that filled up most of one wall. He noticed a camera in a corner watching him, and sighed, before getting up and heading over to the table while thinking, 'Here we go. They're gonna interview me. Might as well get it over with.'

Sitting down in one of the chairs, he rested his hands on the table and looked up at the camera. "I'm ready. You guys can come in," He said with a smile.

There was silence for several seconds, before the door slid open with the hiss of hydraulics. A guard walked in, followed by two scientists, one male and one female, carrying some bags and a male official of some kind carrying a briefcase. The door closed behind them quickly, sealing them in the room.

The guard stood at attention next to the door, while the scientists and official took a seat on the opposite side of the table.

The scientists pulled out a microphone and tape recorder, as well as some clipboards, causing him to sigh silently and think, 'Of course they're gonna record me. They're probably gonna label me an SCP.'

Once the microphone and tape recorder had been set up, one of the scientists, the woman, pressed the record button, and said, "SCP-5000, please tell us your name."

'Knew it,' He thought when he heard what they called him. "My name is Gavin William Woodring, and I would prefer to be called by my real name, and not 'SCP-5000,'" He replied.

The female scientist nodded in understanding, and then said, "Okay then. Gavin, do you know why you are here?"

He put a hand to his chin in thought for a few seconds, before he answered. "Am I here for you to study and learn more about?"

She nodded, causing him to sigh slightly as he placed his hands in his lap. "That is correct," She said, before gesturing to the scientist next to her. "My colleague and I have been chosen to learn more about you."

"Mhm," He hummed with a nod, before he looked at the official. "And why is an official here? Wouldn't it make more sense to have another scientist instead?" He said, looking back at the woman.

She opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the official. "While that would normally be the case," He said, catching Gavin's attention. "You are an intelligent being. And a peaceful one at that. Because of that, the Foundation is willing to satisfy any requirements you may have as you stay here."

Gavin raised an eyebrow at that. "Seriously?" He asked the man, having not expected that.

The official nodded. "The Foundation is serious about this business," He said. "As long as you stay here, they will satisfy any requirements you may have, though within reason."

Gavin nodded at that. 'It makes sense that they wouldn't satisfy any unreasonable requirements,' He thought. "That's nice," He replied, some requirements already in mind. "I'll have to think of my requirements and tell them to you later."

"That is acceptable," The official said.

"Great!" He said with a smile, before returning his attention to the scientists. "May I know your names?"

The woman nodded. "My name is Doctor Miller, and my colleague here is Doctor Barner," She answered him, gesturing to the male scientist, who smiled at him.

"It is nice to meet you Gavin," Doctor Barner said in greeting, getting a nod from him in response.

"Ditto," He replied. "So, what do you want to know about me first?" He continued, leaning back in his chair.

Doctor Miller cleared her throat as she looked down at her clipboard, pen in hand. "What are you?" She asked him.

He sighed, and then smiled. "A human with abilities," He replied, causing them to nod as they wrote on their clipboards while the official just watched.

"Alright, and how did you get those abilities?" She asked him.

He opened his mouth to respond, but froze, not sure if he should tell them.

' **Tell them,'** A familiar voice said in his head, causing his eyes to slightly widen.

'Kami?' He thought. 'Is that you?'

' **Yes,'** Kami said. **'Now, tell them how you got your powers.'**

'But what are my powers?' He asked her.

' **They will come to you over time,'** She said, causing him to mentally groan. **'But do not fret. For all that has happened to you was part of my plan for you in this world.'**

'Okay,' He replied. 'Well, will I speak with you again sometime soon?'

He heard her chuckle, before she said, **'Maybe. Goodbye for now Gavin.'**

'Goodbye Kami,' He said as she left. He then blinked, and shook his head to refocus, and asked Doctor Miller, "Sorry, could you please repeat the question?"

She nodded, and said, "How did you get your abilities?"

He sighed, and then spoke. "I got them from Kami," He replied, causing them to stop writing and look up at him with arched eyebrows.

"Kami?" Doctor Barner repeated.

Gavin nodded. "Yes, Kami," He said. "You've heard of her, right?"

The scientists looked at each other for several seconds, and then looked at him.

"We've read about her in mythology," Doctor Miller said. "But there is no evidence to suggest that she exists."

He nodded at that. "Uh huh," He replied with a smile. "Well, what if I told you a couple of the other names she goes by?"

They cocked their heads with interest. "What are her other names?" Miller asked him, causing his smile to widen.

"I'll gladly tell you," He stated with a grin. "In Egypt, she was called Isis and Nut. To the Shintos, she is known as Amaterasu." He then leaned on his hand as he continued. "At least, those are the names she told me when I met her."

The scientists stared at him for several seconds, and then started writing some more on their clipboards, before Doctor Barner looked back up at him. "And how did you meet her?" He asked him, causing Gavin to sigh again.

"That…is a long story," He said as he looked at them. "Would you like to hear it?"

"We would like to," Doctor Miller replied, causing him to nod.

"Alright then," He said as he sat up in his seat. "Well, before I tell you my story, you should know that I'm not originally from this world."

The scientists and official stared at him with wide eyes, shocked at what they had just heard.

"Did you just say you're not from this world?" Miller asked him.

He nodded. "Not _originally_ from this world," He said, causing them to all tilt their heads.

"What do you mean by that?" Barner asked, curious to know what he meant.

"Let me explain," He told them, before he started telling them his story, beginning with his original life. They listened with rapt attention, writing furiously on their clipboards as they listened. He eventually moved on to his unfortunate early death, telling them all the details. He then talked about meeting Kami, and what she had told him before sending him through a portal. Finally, he talked about his new life, and how over the years he regained his memories from his past life.

Once he finished talking, he leaned back in his chair and looked at them, watching them to see how they took it. 'I think they're taking it well,' He thought.

Miller and Barner were staring at him with wide eyes, their pens forgotten in their hands. The official was staring at him as well, shock on his face.

"Is all that true?" Miller asked him after several seconds of silence.

He nodded. "It is," He replied.

"My word!" Barner exclaimed as he looked at Gavin. "You poor boy! It must have been hard for you."

Gavin shrugged. "It was at first, but I've gotten over it," He said, causing them all to nod. "So, is that it?" He continued.

"What?" Miller asked him, confused.

"Do you have any more questions for me to answer?" He asked them.

"Oh! Um…" Barner trailed off as he looked at the clipboard in his hands. "No, there are still more questions, but I'm afraid that we've run out of time," He said as he looked at his watch.

"Aww," Gavin said with slight disappointment.

"We'll continue this interview at another time," Barner continued as he reached over and turned off the recorder, before he and Miller packed their things and got up.

"Alright, but before you leave, I would like to give you most of my requirements," Gavin said, causing the official to nod as he pulled out his suitcase and opened it, while Barner and Miller made their way over to the door and were let out.

"Good," The official said as he took out some paper and a pen from the suitcase. "Would you like to tell me what those are, or would you like to write them yourself?" He asked Gavin.

Gavin hummed in thought for a few seconds, before he responded. "I'll write them myself," He said, causing the official to push the paper and pen towards him. He took up the pen and started to write on the paper as he continued. "Now, keep in mind that what I'm writing right here are _most_ of the requirements. If there are more, I will tell you, but there shouldn't be too many." Several minutes later, he finished writing, and he pushed the paper and pen back towards the official, who gladly took them and placed them inside his suitcase.

"Thank you," He said as he closed his suitcase and stood up. "Till we meet again."

Gavin nodded. "Goodbye sir," He replied. The official then left the room along with the guard, leaving him alone.

'Well, this will be interesting,' He thought as he leaned back in his chair. 'I wonder how many of my requirements they'll meet.'

* * *

 _ **A few weeks later…**_

Gavin sighed as he sat on the bed in his old cell, completely bored out of his mind. He hadn't heard back at all from anyone, not even the scientists, so he didn't know what was going to happen with him. 'It would be nice if _something_ happened,' He thought as he went over to his desk and sat down.

The door then opened, catching his attention. Looking over at the door, he saw that Doctor Miller, the female scientist who had interviewed him along with Doctor Barnes and the official, was standing in front of the doorway.

"Hi Doctor Miller," Gavin greeted her as he stood up, and slowly approached her. "What's up?"

She smiled at him, and said, "Hello Gavin. Today, we're moving you to a new cell. One that is better suited for you."

"Oh," was all he could say, surprised at what he had heard. 'Did they do what I asked them?' He thought. 'I guess there's only one way to tell if they did.' "Alright then, let's go," He continued.

Her smile widened slightly, and she stood to the side of the doorway, gesturing for him to come out. "Great! Follow me," She said as he exited his cell, and then started walking away. He quickly went after her, soon catching up to her. As they went down the hallway, several guards joined them.

Gavin thought, 'There are probably so many guards because I'm now an SCP and being moved to a different cell.' They went down a few more hallways, passing rooms with SCPs in them, and went down several flights of stairs, going deeper into the facility, which caused him to think, 'Just how big is this place?' They then got off the stairs and went through a few more hallways till they entered a hallway that seemed different than the others they had gone through.

The hallway was rather short compared to the long ones they had gone through earlier.

There was a metal door at the end of it, with a sign next to it that read, "SCP-5000. Object Class: Euclid." Below it was a warning sign that read, "Sentient and Friendly."

The guards stopped where they were, leaving Gavin and Doctor Miller alone as they approached the door. "This the entrance to my cell?" He asked her when they arrived at the door. He noticed that the door had a mail slot, a large peephole, a door handle, and a keyhole on it, along with a key card scanner on the doorframe.

She nodded, and pulled out a key card from her pocket as she replied, "Yes it is." She then inserted the card into the scanner, which beeped as several loud **"clicks!"** were heard coming from the door. She then took hold of the door handle, and pulled the door open. "Come in," She said as she went inside.

Gavin followed her inside, and turned to shut the door behind him, noticing the several locks on the door, which he figured were there because he was an SCP. He then turned away from the door to examine his cell's interior, and his eyes widened in shock upon seeing it.

The room was large, about the size of a normal living room. It had cream-colored walls, brown carpet, a ceiling fan, and a few potted house plants. There was a bookshelf filled with books against one wall, a stack of puzzles next to the bookshelf, an entertainment center with a large flatscreen tv on it and a few game systems in it, a coffee table in the middle of the room, a large couch, a loveseat, a recliner, and a few small end tables with lamps on them. Gavin also noticed two doorways on opposite sides of the room.

'They did it. They actually did it,' He thought as he stared at the room. 'They met my requirements.'

"So, what do you think?" Doctor Miller said with a smile, causing Gavin to come out of his thoughts and look at her.

"It's amazing!" He cried, causing her smile to grow even more.

"Well, there's still more to see," She said as she went towards one doorway. "Come." He nodded, and quickly went after her. They went down a short hallway, and then went through an open doorway into a laundry room. "This is the laundry room," She said, gesturing to the room. There wasn't much to the room. There was a new dryer and washer, along with a glass cabinet filled with cleaning supplies. There was white tile on the floor, and the room had white walls, with white fluorescent lights lighting the room.

"Nice," He said with a smile as he nodded his head while looking at the room.

"Glad you like it!" She told him, before she started making her way back through the hallway. "Follow me! There's still more to see!" He quickly hurried after her, and they soon arrived back at the living room. They then went into the other hallway on the other side of the room.

As soon as they entered the hallway, they went through a doorway on the right side of the hallway, and entered the kitchen, which had a dining room attached to it. "Here's the kitchen and dining room," She said as they stood in the center of the kitchen. The kitchen had several wooden cabinets, a large new refrigerator, a new stove/oven, a microwave, a toaster, a sink, a dishwasher, cream-colored walls, and a hardwood floor.

He walked over to the dining room, and saw that there was a large table with six chairs around it, with cream-colored walls, and a hardwood floor. A portion of the wall had been completely removed so that the living room was connected to the dining room, and one would be able to see the tv from the table. "It's wonderful!" He stated as he walked back over to Doctor Miller.

"Well, there's a few more things to see," She told him, causing him to smile more. "Follow me." He followed her out of the room, and they went down the hallway, till they came to a closed door. She then stopped, and turned to him as she put a hand on the door knob. "This is the master bedroom." She twisted the knob, and opened the door before stepping aside, allowing him to go in first.

Gavin's jaw dropped as he looked at the room. It had cream colored walls, brown carpet, and a ceiling fan. Two nightstands stood on either side of a king sized bed, with green sheets, an animal-themed blanket, and two pillows on it. An alarm clock stood on one nightstand, while a lamp stood on the other. Another bookshelf was in the room as well. A tv stood against the wall on a small table across from the foot of the bed. A wardrobe stood against one wall, next to a door. He went over to the door and opened it, revealing that it was a small closet full of clothes. He shut the door and went over to the wardrobe, pulling open drawers to reveal their contents. They were also filled with clothes. He closed the drawers, and then noticed one final door in the room. He walked over to it and opened it, revealing a bathroom.

He went inside it, and his jaw dropped even more as he examined it. Two sinks sat in front of a large mirror, with cabinets built underneath them. There was a toilet with its own door for privacy, and a closet full of towels. A shower that could fit seven people and a bathtub that could fit six were also in there.

He walked back out, shock all over his face. He slowly turned his head to look at Doctor Miller, who asked, "So, what do you think?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out. He tried again a few more times, before he was finally able to speak. "Can we talk in the living room?" He requested.

"Um, sure," She replied, a bit surprised at his request. They then made their way to the living room in silence, and sat down on the large couch, him looking down at his lap.

There was silence for several seconds, before Gavin spoke. "You know, when I learned about the whole 'meeting your requirements' thing, I was shocked!" He told her. "I hadn't expected that at all!" He then looked at her directly in the eyes. "And when I gave the official my list of requirements, I was certain they wouldn't meet all my requirements. I mean, they weren't _super_ hard to meet, but still, I never expected them to pull it off." He continued, tears starting to form in his eyes. "And they have. And I love it! Everything is perfect! The bed, the kitchen, the living room! All of it! The only thing missing…is my phone," He said as he finished, causing Doctor Miller to blink a few times before she smiled, as if she knew something he didn't.

He noticed her smiling, and asked her, "What is it?"

She reached into her lab coat pocket, and pulled something out, before presenting it to him. "Is _this_ what you are talking about?" She asked with a smile.

His eyes widened at what he saw, and he gingerly reached out and took the item she was presenting to him.

It was his phone! He pressed the power button, causing the screen to light up as it powered up. It then went to his password screen, causing him to smile as he typed in his password. Once his phone was unlocked, he immediately checked his folders, and looked at the music to make sure they weren't missing. They weren't. He then checked his photos, and sighed with relief when he saw that none were gone. He looked back at her with a warm smile, and said, "Thank you."

She smiled back. "You're welcome Gavin," She replied as he put away his phone into his pocket. "The call function is disabled, but the rest of the phone is fine. So, do you have any questions about your cell now that you've seen it?"

He nodded immediately. "I do," He said. "First off, where are _all_ the cameras located?"

Her eyes widened slightly, having not expected that question. "Um, why do you ask?" She replied, causing him to sigh.

"Privacy," He simply stated, causing her to nod in understanding.

"Well, there are cameras and microphones all over the house except for the bathroom," She told him, causing him to smile.

"That's fine with me," He said, thinking, 'At least I have privacy in there!' "Alright. My next question is, is the kitchen fully stocked?"

She nodded. "It is. We will restock it every two weeks," She answered him, causing him to smile more.

"Good," He said, before he put a hand to his chin in thought. A few seconds later, he shrugged, and looked back at her. "That's all the questions I have for now."

She nodded, and replied. "Great!" She said as she got up from the couch, Gavin following suit. "Well, I'll let you get settled in now. We'll begin testing tomorrow."

"Alright then," He replied as they approached the door. "Tell everyone who had a part in this that I am _extremely_ thankful and pleased with everything!"

"I will," She said as she opened the door and started to go out, before pausing. "Oh! I almost forgot. Here's the key to the door." She continued, pulling out a key from her pocket and holding it out to him.

As he took the key from her, she continued speaking. "Only you have a key for the lock on this door. All other personnel can only enter the room if they have the necessary clearance and the necessary key card to open the door," She said, causing him to nod.

"Alright then," He replied. "That makes sense."

She smiled at that, before she continued heading through the doorway. "I'll see you tomorrow Gavin," She said as she started closing the door.

"See you then!" He cried as the door shut. He then locked the door, making sure all the locks were turned before heading back to the couch. He sat down, and looked around the room, before he sighed. "Wow. Just…wow," He said with a shake of his head, still in shock. "They actually did it."

He sat there in silence for several minutes, his mind slowly processing everything. Suddenly, his stomach growled in hunger, breaking the silence. He looked at his stomach with a smile as it growled again, louder than before, before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"I need to eat some breakfast," He said as he entered his new kitchen and went over to the refrigerator. He opened the freezer side of the fridge to see what breakfast items were available, and grabbed a box of waffles before closing the fridge. He then opened the box, and placed two waffles into the toaster before turning it on. While he waited for the waffles to toast, he put the box back in the freezer, and pulled out a gallon of milk. He opened a couple cabinets, looking for a glass. Once he found a glass, he closed the cabinets, and poured himself a glass of milk before placing the milk back in the fridge. He then opened another cabinet, and found several plates and bowls in it. As he pulled out a plate and closed the cabinet, the waffles popped up in the toaster, signaling him that they were done.

After he got his cooked waffles, he then got some syrup and silverware before grabbing his food and heading to the dining room table. As he ate, periodically taking a sip from his glass, he continued to process everything that had recently happened to him. Once he finished eating, he brought his things to the sink and washed them before setting them on the dish rack located next to the sink.

"Well, let's see what I can do," He said as he went back into the living room. He noticed the puzzles next to the bookshelf, and walked over to them to see what they were. 'Alright, so there are several 1,000-piece jigsaw puzzles here,' He thought as he looked at them. 'There's a monument-themed puzzle, a zoo-themed puzzle, a canine puzzle, and some others. Which one should I do?' He hummed in thought as he looked at the puzzles before him. After thinking for several seconds, he decided to do the monument puzzle.

The puzzle in hand, he went over to the couch and sat down, pulling the coffee table towards him. He set the box down, and opened it before dumping the pieces onto the table, making sure to pick up any pieces that fell to the floor. He set the cover of the box next to him so he had a reference to look at, and pulled out his phone. He opened his music folder, and tapped on a song, before setting it on the table. As he started on the puzzle, "Fireworks" by Katy Perry started playing.

" _Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

 _Drifting through the wind_

 _Wanting to start again._

 _Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

 _Like a house of cards_

 _One blow from caving in._

 _Do you ever feel already buried deep_

 _Six feet under scream_

 _But no one seems to hear a thing_

 _Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

 _Cause there's a spark in you._

 _You just gotta ignite the light_

 _And let it shine._

 _Just own the night_

 _Like the Fourth of July."_

As the song played, Gavin sang along happily while he did the puzzle. Once the song had finished, another song started playing. This went on for a few hours while Gavin worked on the puzzle, periodically singing along. Gavin finished the puzzle around 1, and paused the music as he stretched on the couch, before getting up and heading to the kitchen to make a sandwich for his lunch.

Once he finished his lunch and washed his dishes, he went back into the living room to watch some tv. Turning the tv on, he soon discovered that Animal Planet was available for him to watch, and he happily clicked on it. They were currently doing a series on big cats across the world.

He watched the tv for a few hours, until it was time for dinner. He then shut off the tv, and went to the kitchen to make and have dinner.

For dinner he had a small, one person lasagna and a glass of milk. But before he began eating, he prayed to Kami, thanking her for everything. He then began eating, and once he finished, he washed his dishes and went to the bathroom.

After he finished taking a nice bath, he put on a sleeveless shirt, boxers, and plain pajama pants before brushing his teeth. He then went to his bed, and sat on it, before putting his leg and feet up on the bed while resting his head against the wall. He grabbed the remote for the tv, and turned it on, before he began skimming the channels, searching for something to watch for a few hours before he went to bed. He soon found a show that he liked, called "MythBusters."

When it was time for bed, he shut the tv off, and then got under the covers, sighing happily as he felt how comfortable the bed was. He turned the lamp next to him off, and thought, 'Tomorrow will be interesting. I wonder what the tests will be?' He then closes his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Well, this was a** _ **very**_ **interesting chapter!**

 **What SCP should show up first? 1471 or 860? Please tell me! I'm leaning towards 860 cause it's much more different, since 860 is a blue key that leads to a dimension occupied by a mysterious feline creature, while 1471 is an app that makes a weird anthro dog appear. (That's basically what they are.) I have a poll up for this. Please vote!**

 **Can't wait to write the next chapter!**

 **I do not own Fireworks. Katy Perry does! I also do not own Animal Planet or MythBusters!**

 **PuzzleMaster1998 signing off!**


	3. A Surprising Meeting

**Well, here's the next chapter!**

 **The winner of the poll is…SCP 860!**

 **Disclaimer: SCP and its content is owned by the SCP Foundation. Not me.**

 **Now, let's dive in!**

* * *

 **A Surprising Meeting**

* * *

Gavin woke up the next morning to the sound of his phone alarm going off, which was plugged in right next to his bed. He groaned sleepily as he reached over and turned the alarm off before sitting up. While he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he looked at his phone to see what the time was, and saw that it was 7 in the morning. He yawned, and then got out of bed before he went over to his dresser and wardrobe and pulled out some clothes for the day, making sure to put his key to the cell in his pocket along with his phone.

Once he got dressed, he went to the bathroom, and then went to the kitchen to have breakfast. He made himself a bowl of cereal and then went into the living room, sitting on the couch with bowl in hand. As he began eating, he turned on the tv and started watching some cartoons.

When he finished eating, he set the bowl aside and continued watching tv. About an hour later, he turned off the tv and went to the kitchen with his dishes, placing them in the sink before heading to the restroom to get prepped for the day. Once he finished brushing his teeth, and washed his mouth out with some water before putting on some deodorant. Once he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror.

He was wearing red shorts, a shirt with a variety of animals on it, white socks, and blue sneakers.

"Well Gavin," He said to himself with a sigh. "Let's get this testing over with." He then left the bathroom and started heading towards the living room to wait for personnel to arrive to begin testing with him.

As Gavin passed the kitchen, he stopped upon noticing something blue sitting on the counter. Curious as to what it might be, he went over to it and raised an eyebrow when he saw that the object was a dark blue key. Picking it up for closer examination, he saw a series of numbers etched on the key's blade.

"Where in the world did this key come from?" He asked himself. 'I know I didn't see this here last night,' He thought as he turned the key over. 'I wonder what it goes to.' After examining it for a few minutes, he shrugged, and placed the key in his pocket while thinking, 'I'll ask Doctor Miller about it when I see her.' He then went into the living room and sat down on the couch, deciding to play a game on his phone while he waited for personnel to arrive.

A few minutes later, Gavin heard a few knocks at the front door, causing him to smile a little as he put up his phone and got up from the couch, before heading to the door. "Coming!" He cried as he reached the door. Before he opened the door though, he looked through the peephole to see who was there. His smile widened when he saw Doctor Miller there, along with two guards. He unlocked the door, and opened it as he said, "Good morning Doctor Miller."

"Good morning Gavin," She replied with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

He nodded. "Yes I did," He answered. "How about you?"

"I slept fine Gavin. Thank you for asking," She said happily. "Now, are you ready for some tests today?"

He sighed, and then nodded. "Let's get this over with," he replied, before he then remembered the key he found earlier. "By the way, I have something to show and ask you about Doctor Miller," Gavin said as he reached into his pocket and took hold of the blue key.

"Alright," She replied, not knowing where this was going. "What is it?"

"Well, it's this key," He said as he pulled his hand out and held it out towards her, revealing the blue key in the palm of his hand. "I found it on the counter this morning. What does it go to?"

Doctor Miller's eyes widened when she saw the key, and she quickly turned to one of the guards. "Get me Doctor Harper and the security footage of SCP-860's containment unit, as well as the footage of SCP-5000's unit, immediately!" She ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" The guard replied with a salute, before running off down the hall and through the door.

Gavin arched an eyebrow, confused as to what was going on. "What's the big deal about the key?" He asked Miller. "And what's SCP-860?"

She turned to him, and pointed at the key in his hand. " **That's** SCP-860 Gavin," She said, causing his eyes to widen as he looked down at the key.

"How is it an SCP?" He asked her, hoping that the key wasn't deadly.

She sighed. "Let's go inside, and I'll explain," She replied, getting a nod from him before he stepped aside and gestured for her to come inside. She went inside without a word, and he followed her inside, shutting the door behind him as the guard stood outside.

She stood in the living room, and gestured for him to take a seat on the couch. He complied, and, once he was comfortable, with the blue key still in hand, she began talking.

"Alright, so the key you have in your hand is SCP-860," She said.

"Alright. What makes it an SCP though?" He asked her.

She took in a deep breath, and then let it out before she continued. "If one uses it to open a door in the vicinity of certain coordinates, they will find themselves-" She was then interrupted by the door flying open as a guard came into the room, along with a male scientist that had black hair, tan skin, and grey eyes. On his lab coat was an ID badge that read "Doctor Harper."

"Ah, Doctor Harper," Miller said to the man. "I'm glad you're here." She then turned to the guard. "Did you get me the footage I asked for?"

"Yes Doctor Miller," The guard replied as he held out two DVDs to her. "Here you go."

She took the tapes from him with a smile. "Thank you. Now leave us," She ordered.

"Yes ma'am," The guard replied with a salute before he turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Doctor Miller, why have you brought me to this SCP?" Harper inquired, causing Gavin to frown slightly. "I was in the midst of searching for SCP-860!"

"That's exactly why I brought you here Doctor Harper," Miller replied. "Meet SCP-5000, also known as Gavin. He found SCP-860 this morning."

Harper arched an eyebrow as he turned to Gavin, who held his hand out towards him, the key on his palm. "Here you go sir," Gavin said with a smile.

Harper's eyes widened, and he quickly grabbed the key from him, before holding up to his eyes, examining it. "Where'd he find it?" He asked Doctor Miller.

Gavin spoke up. "I found it on my kitchen counter. What makes it an SCP?" He said to the man.

The man arched an eyebrow at him. "You found it on your counter?" He asked him, getting a nod in response.

"Yep!" He replied, causing the man's eyes to widen even more before turning to Doctor Miller.

"Let's see that footage!" He requested, causing her to nod before heading over to the tv and turning it on along with the DVD player. She placed one of the DVDs in the player, and then stepped back before picking up a remote.

"This is the footage of SCP-860's containment unit, starting from last night," She said as the tv showed them security footage of a containment unit. The room was empty except for a small square table in the middle that had a small wooden box containing a familiar blue key. The time stamp read "11:00 P.M." She pressed a button, and the tape started speeding up. Gavin watched as the hours sped by, not seeing a difference with the key.

She started slowing the tape down, and he saw that the time stamp read "7:00 A.M." The tape continued playing, and the key then disappeared, causing him to gasp in surprise. "What happened?" He asked the scientists.

Harper turned to him, key in hand as he answered him. "SCP-860 has only done this one other time. It materialized on another scientist's desk for no reason. We don't even know how it does it," He told him, before turning back to Miller. "Doctor Miller, can you tell me when the key disappeared?" He requested.

"Certainly Doctor Harper," She replied before rewinding the footage, and then played it again, slowing it down even more. As soon as the key disappeared, she paused the video, and they looked at the time stamp. It read "8:05 A.M."

"I found it on my counter five minutes later," Gavin said with shock, before turning to Miller. "Can we see the footage of my unit now?" He asked her.

"Of course Gavin," She replied as she took out the first DVD and placed the other one in the player. "That's why I requested the footage. So we can see when it appeared in your kitchen."

A menu appeared on screen, with each option a name of a room. She clicked on the option labeled "Kitchen," and a selection of cameras appeared. She selected one, and the footage from that camera started playing. The footage was of the kitchen sink and counter. She sped it up, and then started slowing it down as the time stamp approached 8 o'clock.

Once it reached 8, she slowed it down even more. As soon as the time stamp reached 8:05 A.M., the blue key materialized on the counter. "So it left its unit, and came to mine. Why?" He asked Doctor Harper, staring at the key in his hand.

"We don't know," He replied with a shrug.

"Okay, so what else can it do beside leave its unit whenever it wants?" He asked the scientist, who sighed.

"You see these numbers on the blade?" He said, pointing a finger at the key. "Well, those numbers are UTM coordinates. This key can open any door lock attached to a door in the vicinity of the coordinates. In the time it has spent in containment, the numbers have changed three times, giving the coordinates for a town in Germany, a town in England, and one of our other facilities."

"But it has numbers on the blade right now," Gavin said. "Are they new?"

Harper nodded. "They are," He replied.

"Alright, so what happens if you use the key on the door?" He asked the scientist. "Do you enter another dimension?"

The scientist nodded again. "Yes you do," He answered, causing Gavin to cry 'Yes!' in his mind. "A forest with an 80 cm wide footpath leading away from the door."

"A forest? Cool," He said with a smile. "So, has it been fully explored?"

Harper frowned and sighed, before shaking his head. "Unfortunately no," He replied. "When the numbers did appear, we sent in 4 D-classes with cameras and a headset to explore it. Two died by angering _something_ , while the other two went through it and came out paranoid. One of them, an Asian woman, didn't come out till seven months after she went into it, and she was an old woman when she did come out. She never did tell us what happened in there though."

Gavin felt sad when he heard about the deaths, and felt a bit nervous upon hearing that something dangerous was living in the forest, but he then came up with an idea, a potentially crazy one. "How about I explore it for you?" He said, causing them to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Are you crazy Gavin!?" Miller cried out with worry, startling him slightly. "Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?"

"Yes, are you trying to die?" Harper asked him.

He shook his head. "Not at all. I want to help you guys further your research and knowledge of the forest SCP-860 leads to, and who better to do it than another SCP?" He replied with a smile. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked him. "You don't have to."

He nodded. "I'm sure, and I want to," He replied.

She stared at him for several seconds, before she sighed and turned off the tv. "Alright then," She said as she took out the DVD and placed it back in its case. "Let's do it. Is that fine with you Doctor Harper?" She asked her fellow scientist.

"It's fine with me," Harper said to her, before turning to Gavin. "Now, let's get you ready."

* * *

 _ **An hour later…**_

Gavin had been fitted with a body camera that sat on his shoulder, and a headset that went over his head from ear to ear, with a small microphone sticking out from it along his cheek. He had also been taken out of his room and placed in front of his front door, which had been closed and locked by Doctor Miller once they had left the room.

"SCP-5000," Gavin heard Doctor Harper call out, causing him to frown in irritation as he turned towards the man. "Here is SCP-860." He continued, holding the key out to him.

He took the key from the man, who then hurried off down the hallway. A few minutes later, the headset was activated, and he could clearly hear Harper through it.

" _Proceed inside,"_ Harper said, getting a nod from him in response.

"Alright," Gavin replied before he took a deep breath, and put the key into his front door. He then slowly turned it, unlocking the door. He took in another deep breath, before putting his hand on the door handle, and twisted it as he opened the door.

Instead of seeing his living room, he saw a small forest clearing with a footpath leading away from it. He noticed that there was blue-colored mist as well, making it slightly difficult to see things a good distance away from him. After gazing at the forest for several seconds, he then stepped through the door into the forest clearing. As soon as he did that, the door slammed shut behind him.

"GYAH!" He cried as he turned around to look at the door, having been startled by the noise. His eyes widened when he saw that the door was attached to a concrete wall that stretched on infinitely. He reached out to the door and tested the handle, only to find that it was locked.

"Well, I didn't expect that," He said as he stared at the door.

" _Yes, that does happen when you enter the forest,"_ Harper stated. _"Now, I want you to go down that footpath."_

Gavin rolled his eyes at that as he turned back towards the path. 'There's literally no where else for me to go doc!' He thought. 'There's no other path!' He then started heading down the path, examining the forest as he went. He saw ferns, shrubs, and several different kinds of trees, but he didn't see any sign of wildlife.

Suddenly, in the far off distance he heard a strange cry. "Did you guys hear that weird cry?" He asked the scientists as he slowed down and eventually stopped.

" _We heard nothing at all,"_ Harper stated, causing him to frown. _"What did it sound like?"_

"A weird…roar? Or maybe a howl? It sounded far off in the woods," He replied.

" _What was it? A roar or a howl?"_ Harper asked him, causing him to sigh.

"Both? It sounded like a cross between a big cat's roar, a wolf's howl, and an elk call," He answered him.

" _Interesting. Please continue down the trail,"_ Harper requested.

Gavin complied, and resumed walking down the path, slightly quicker than before.

As he made his way down the footpath, he noticed that the mist was getting thicker, reducing his visibility even more. "It's getting harder to see in front of me here. Could really use a flashlight right now," He said, before hearing the weird cry once again, but louder. "Did you hear the cry that time?"

" _Nothing came through on the audio feed,"_ Harper replied, confusing him. _"Anything different about it this time?"_

Gavin nodded. "It's louder, meaning that whatever is making that sound is coming closer," He said as he started slowing down once again.

" _Continue to follow the trail, but stay alert,"_ Harper replied, getting a nod from him in response.

"I will," He said as he continued making his way down the path. He trudged through the mist for several minutes, till eventually he reached a part of the mist that was not as thick as it was earlier.

' **SNAP!'**

He heard a twig snap in the forest ahead of him, and he then froze when a large creature jumped out of the mist and landed on the path several yards in front of him. He couldn't quite tell what it was due to the mist, but it looked like a big cat of some kind. 'That must be what was making that weird sound,' He thought as he stayed still.

The creature then started slowly walking towards him, causing his heart to start beating faster. He felt the urge to bolt, but he didn't. 'Don't run away Gavin,' He told himself. 'That'll just encourage the creature to attack me. Just stay still and let it examine you.'

Soon, the creature had gotten close enough for him to make out most of its features. It had bark-like skin, pointed ears, a slanted, feline face, bright yellow eyes, bright yellow symbols on its head and chest, a long, broad tail with a leaf shaped tip, and purple vegetation covering most of its body.

" _What the hell is that thing!?"_ Doctor Harper cried through the headset, causing Gavin to cringe in pain at how loud he was in his ears.

'Shut up please!' He thought as he stayed frozen, not wanting to remove the headset lest he provoke the creature with his movements. 'But that's what I'm wondering as well.'

The creature was only a few feet away now, allowing him to realize that it was a few inches bigger than a Siberian Tiger, which grow to a height of about 3 feet 2 inches. It started to circle him, its tail swaying and twitching behind it. As it circled him, it got closer and closer, till it was only about two feet away from him.

Gavin felt its eyes trailing over his body, examining every part of him. Its eyes suddenly narrowed at him, and it hissed before it swiped a paw at him, causing him to yelp with fright and hold his arms protectively in front of his body.

' **SWOOSH!'**

' **CRRUUNCH!'**

When he didn't feel any pain when the noises occurred, he slowly opened his eyes to see what had made the noises, and lowered his arms as his eyes widened at what he saw.

" _It destroyed the camera!"_ Harper cried again, causing him to cringe in pain once more as he rolled his eyes.

'Naw dip Sherlock!' He thought as he looked at the remains of the camera, crushed by the creature's paw.

" _Get out of there Gavin!"_ Miller yelled through the headset, causing him to grit his teeth as he held his hands to his ears in pain.

'I can't Doctor Miller!' He thought in frustration. 'I'm more likely to survive staying still than I would be running away! That's probably why those people died!'

The creature raised its paw up again, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he prepared to die. He felt a rush of air by the left side of his face, and then felt the headset pulled off his head and out his ears, which confused him. He heard it hit the ground with a **'thud!'**

' **CRRRUUUNNNCH!'**

He opened his eyes, and saw that the headset was crushed into hundreds of tiny pieces as well. 'Well…shit,' He thought as he stared at the crushed headset and sighed. 'I'm dead.'

He then looked back at the creature, and nearly jumped back when he saw that it had moved even closer to him, and was now staring at him. 'Yeah, I'm definitely gonna die,' He thought.

The creature stared at him for several more seconds, and then, with a soft, definitely female voice, said, "Who are you human? And what are you doing here?"

Gavin's eyes widened with shock as he stared at the female creature. "Did…did you just talk?" He said, pointing a finger at her.

She nodded. "I did. Does that frighten you?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "Not at all!" He replied quickly. "I just didn't expect it."

"Good," She said. "So, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Um, well," He began, slightly nervous. "My name is Gavin Woodring, and I'm here to explore this forest. May I know your name miss?"

"Well, Gavin," She replied. "My name is Selina, and let me inform you that there is nothing interesting in this forest other than me."

"Oh," He said. "So, can you tell me about this forest and yourself?"

"Yes, but not here. We can talk more at my den," She said with a nod as she turned away from him and started heading towards the side of the path.

"Y-your den?" He replied, confused.

"Yes, my den," Selina replied, stopping and turning to him. "Unless you would rather be out here in the wet, misty forest and risk getting sick or lost."

"Hmm," He hummed in thought for several seconds before he made his decision. "Well alright then. Lead the way," He said, making her smile slightly.

"Good. Now follow me," She said as she resumed walking. He sighed, and started following her while thinking, 'Hopefully this isn't a trap.'

As he followed her through the forest, stepping over fallen trees and ducking under branches, he kept his eyes locked on her, not wanting to lose sight of her. They eventually entered a large clearing that had several patches of blooming flowers, along with what appeared to be a large hill towards the rear of the clearing with a large cave-like opening in it.

'That must be the entrance to her den,' He thought as they approached the opening. Once they reached the opening, he was able to see that the den extended a good distance into the hill. Selina started going into the den, prompting him to follow her inside.

As he followed her inside, he noticed glowing mushrooms on the walls, providing natural light to the den. Eventually they reached the end of the den, which was a large chamber with a natural spring and a large pile of grass. Selina walked over to the grass pile and laid down on it, proving to him that it was her bed.

"Come. Sit with me," She requested, patting the grass next to her with a paw as her tail flicked behind her.

Gavin gulped nervously, hesitant to sit next to her. What if it was all a trap?

She noticed his hesitance, and spoke once more. "Don't worry, I won't bite," She said with a toothy grin.

'I really hope you don't!' He thought before mustering up some courage and walking over to her. He slowly sat down next to her, noticing with interest how soft the grass was. His attention was drawn away from the grass when he felt himself get pulled up against something warm and soft.

He looked to see what he was up against, and saw that he was against Selina, who was looking at him with a grin. She had her tail draped across his lap, and to his surprise, the wood-like appearance of her skin was only camouflage, since her skin was quite smooth and soft to the touch, with a fine layer of fur on it.

"Comfortable?" She asked him.

"Y-yeah," He replied nervously, causing her to sigh sadly.

"You're scared of me still, aren't you," She said with a disappointed look on her face.

He nodded. "A bit," He replied honestly.

She sighed again, and turned away from him with a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry for that," She said, her voice starting to get a little emotional. "You can leave if you want to." She continued as she pulled her tail off him, and rested her head on the ground. "I'll leave you alone since I'm such a scary m-monster." She then broke down and started softly crying, covering her eyes with her paws.

Gavin felt his heart start to break a little upon seeing her crying. 'Good job Gavin!' He thought sarcastically. 'You _had_ to make her cry!' He looked at her again, and thought, 'You shouldn't fear her man! She hasn't even attempted to kill you! She probably had a legitimate reason for killing those people before.' He glanced at the den's entrance, and briefly thought of leaving, but quickly shut that idea down, knowing he couldn't leave Selina the way she was. He sighed, and then stood up, causing her to cry even more. 'Must be thinking I'm leaving her,' He thought as her sobs became louder. 'She has no idea how wrong she is.'

He went over and stood in front of her, before getting on his knees in front of her. "Selina," He said to her. "Look at me. Please."

She slowly lowered her paws from her face and raised her head to look at him, tears streaming from her eyes and down her face. Gavin suddenly wrapped his arms around her neck, causing her jaw to drop and her eyes to widen as her breath hitched in her throat.

As he hugged her, he could hear her heart racing inside her chest. "I'm so sorry Selina," He said softly as he continued to hug her.

She blinked, and then slowly pulled back to look at him, causing him to let go of her. "What?" She replied. "What did you say?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry Selina," He said with a sad look on his face before looking down. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He then whispered, "I wish I could make it up to you."

She heard that, and tilted her head to the side as she looked at him. "Do you really mean it?" She asked him, causing him to look back at her. "Do you really want to make it up to me?"

He nodded, realizing she had heard him whisper. "I do. I really do," He replied sincerely.

She smiled slightly. "Then, could you cuddle with me?" She asked shyly.

Gavin was surprised with her request, but he didn't have a problem with it. "Sure Selina," He answered, causing her to smile more.

She then rolled onto her left side, exposing her underbelly to him as she raised her paw up. Gavin crawled over and laid down on the grass, pressing his back against her as she lowered her leg onto him and pulled him closer to her, while her tail rested against his legs. They both happily sighed as they lay there, her tears drying from her face and eyes.

As they cuddled against each other, Gavin spoke. "I'm sorry again Selina, for hurting your feelings," He said, causing her to raise her head and look at him.

"I forgive you Gavin," She said with a smile.

"Thanks Selina," He replied, before becoming quiet once more.

Several minutes went by, before he spoke once more. "So, can you tell me about this place and yourself?" He asked her, causing her to raise her head once more and look at him.

"Certainly," She answered as she laid her head back down. "This forest is small, but the path running through it is never the same. The only way out of this forest is by a door that appears at the end of the path." He nodded, having already been told this by Doctor Harper.

"Have you ever left here?" He asked her with curiosity.

She shook her head. "No," She replied sadly.

He frowned at that, and then smiled as an idea came to him. "Do you want to come with me Selina?" He said.

She raised her head and looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you teasing me?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow. "Cause if you are, it's not funny." She continued, a frown forming on her face.

He shook his head quickly. "No way! Not at all!" He said. "Do you want to come with me?" He asked her again.

Her eyes widened as she realized that he was serious. "Yesyesyesyesyes!" She cried as she nuzzled him and licked his face a few times, causing him to chuckle at her excitement.

"Alright then," He said with a smile. "We'll leave this place together."

"Great!" She replied as she rested her head back down on the ground.

"So, tell me more about this place," He said as he wiped his face dry with his shirt. "Is there another way to get in besides the key?"

She shook her head. "No, the only way to get in is with the key," She replied.

"Oh? That's interesting," He said. "And what about you Selina? What can you tell me about yourself?"

She shrugged. "Not much honestly. I love nature, and have been protecting and living in this forest as long as I can remember," She replied, before raising her head and looking at him. "What about you?"

He sighed. "I'm a bit complicated," He said, causing her to arch an eyebrow in confusion. "But for now, I'll give you the simple version. I was born and raised as an orphan, with no family to speak of or adopt me. I'm 18 years old, and I love nature, as well as puzzles, books, and other things. Also, about a month ago I was taken by the SCP Foundation to be used as a guinea pig with their experiments on paranormal artifacts and creatures that they call 'SCPs.' Well, the second day I was there something strange happened to me."

"What happened?" She asked him.

"Let me show you," He replied before reaching his hand out and concentrating on it. He'd practiced his powers in his old cell, and had gotten better at summoning them. He started tapping his fingers on the stone floor of the den, and where his fingers tapped, the stone sank down in the shape of piano keys and piano notes could be heard. He did this for several seconds before stopping, and then turned to Selina, who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That happened, and I was classified as an SCP," He said. "I met with some scientists and an official who represented the Foundation later, and I told them my requirements they had to meet while I was kept at the facility. A month later, they brought me to my new cell, which was much better than my old one. The next day, a blue key that had some numbers on the blade appeared on the counter…" He trailed off when he saw that Selina's mouth had dropped down and her eyes had widened. "Something wrong Selina?" He asked her.

She shook her head, and said, "No. Please continue your tale."

He arched an eyebrow at that, but decided not to push the issue, and continued. "Well, I showed the key to a scientist named Doctor Miller, who immediately got security footage of my cell and the key's cell, as well as another scientist named Doctor Harper. A few more things happened, and I was then told to use the key on my door, since the numbers on the key corresponded with the coordinates of the facility, and enter the door. I used it, and ended up here." He looked up at her again as he finished his tale, and saw that she was still staring at him with wide eyes.

"You're an SCP?" She asked him, causing him to nod.

"Yep," He replied. "SCP-5000."

"I've heard of SCPs and the SCP Foundation before, but I've never actually met one," She said, causing him to tilt his head in confusion.

"But how?" He asked. "I thought you've never left this place before."

She nodded. "That's correct, but just because I've never left the place doesn't mean I don't know what's going on outside," She replied. "I can use the key as a way to see and hear what's going on around it, like an extension of myself."

"Oh," He said with surprise. "That's cool. Anything else you want to ask me?"

She hummed in thought for several seconds, before she shook her head. "No, not at the moment," She replied.

"Okay then. You wanna go now?" He asked her. "Cause when you destroyed that camera and headset, you probably freaked out everyone on the other side of the door." He then arched an eyebrow as he looked at her. "Why did you destroy them anyway?"

She blushed slightly, and looked down as she responded, "I don't like being on camera, and the headset was hurting you." She then looked at him with a sad expression. "I'm sorry."

He sighed, and shook his head. "It's okay," He said with a small smile. "I'll just have to explain everything to them when we get out of here. They'll understand."

"Well, if you say so," She replied with a small shrug.

"So, are you ready to go?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, let's go," She said, before lifting up her leg, allowing him to get up and move away. She then got up and stretched for several seconds before turning to him with a grin. "Hop on," She said to him as she lowered herself. "And I'll carry you to the exit."

"Alright," He replied as he went over to her and got on her back, gently holding onto the surprisingly soft purple vegetation on her back. "I'm ready Selina."

"Hold on!" She cried as she started running, quickly exiting the den. Closing his eyes, Gavin held on tightly as she ran through the forest, leaping over fallen trees and ducking under vines. Several minutes went by, before she started slowing down, causing him to open his eyes.

They were on a path heading towards an infinite concrete wall exactly like the one he had seen when he had entered the forest.

"We're close," She told him as they went down the path. The path rounded a few corners, and they then reached a clearing, the concrete wall on the other side with a door on it. "There's the exit," She said as they approached the door.

Once they were about 10 feet from the door, Selina lowered herself, allowing Gavin to get off her. "Thanks Selina," He said with a grateful smile.

"You're welcome Gavin," She replied.

"Now, are you sure you want to come with me?" He asked her. "I'm just making sure."

She nodded. "I do, and Gavin? Do you think we could be…friends?" She asked him.

He gave her a warm smile. "Of course Selina. I would love to be your friend," He replied.

She grinned, and giggled happily, rearing up and licking him on the cheek before landing back on all fours. He chuckled as he wiped his cheek dry once more, and then turned to the door. Once they reached the door, he took a deep breath, opened the door, and saw to his surprise his living room on the other side.

"Huh," He said as he stared at his living room. "Didn't expect that." He then shrugged, and gestured for her to enter before him, saying, "Ladies first."

She smiled, and walked through the door. "Thank you," She said as she entered the room, Gavin following her.

The door then shut behind him, causing him to jump slightly. He turned to the door, and walked over to it, looking through the peephole to see if anyone was on the other side.

He saw several guards standing there with their guns pointed at the door, with a few of them running off down the hallway. He locked the door, and then leaned his back against it with a sigh. "Looks like we'll be having company soon," He said to Selina, who was currently exploring the kitchen.

"What kind?" She asked as she left the kitchen and walked over to him.

"Oh, guards and scientists," He replied.

"What do you think they're gonna do with me?" She asked him with fear, which he noticed.

"Come here Selina," He requested as he kneeled down and opened his arms wide for another hug. She obeyed, and came over to him. He wrapped his arms around her neck, and said, "I won't let them hurt you or take you away Selina. You have my word."

"Thank you," She replied with gratitude. He hugged her for several more seconds, before he let go and stood back up.

He turned to the door, and peered through the peephole again, only to see the guards still aiming their guns at the door. Behind them he saw several more guards and a few scientists approaching, causing him to sigh once more. He waited for the scientists to arrive, and once they did, he spoke.

"This is Gavin Woodring, aka 'SCP-5000' here. I would like to speak with Doctor Miller please," He requested. He watched as the guards soon split apart in the middle, allowing Doctor Miller to approach the door.

"Gavin, are you okay?" Miller asked him.

"We're fine Doctor Miller," He replied. "But we would be better if the guards weren't aiming their guns at my door."

"'We?'" She repeated, looking confused. "Who's in there with you?"

"Before I let you meet her, I want you to promise me that you will not hurt her or take her away," He said in a serious tone.

"Gavin, you know I can't promise that," She replied, causing him to frown.

"Well then, you won't be able to meet her then," He stated, before turning away from the peephole. "Goodbye for now Doctor Miller."

"Gavin don't be ridiculous," She said as she pulled out her key card for the door. "I'm still coming in to meet her."

"No, you're not," He replied. "Not unless you can guarantee her safety."

"Gavin, maybe we should let her in," Selina said to him, causing him to shake his head.

"That's not an option Selina," He told her. "If we let her in, they'll take you away, and I might never see you again!" He then turned to the door with a frown. "I just need to figure out a way to keep them from opening this door."

' **Gavin,'** Kami's voice rang in his head, causing his eyes to widen.

'Kami!?' He replied in his mind. 'Thank goodness you're here! I need your help!'

' **I know Gavin,'** She said. **'That is why I am going to help you. You see the potted plant next to the door?'**

'Yeah. The vine,' He said. 'What about it?'

' **Point your hand at it, and then at the door, and say "Defend the door,"'** She told him.

'What will that do?' He asked her.

' **It will help you,'** She replied.

'Alright then,' He said before he pointed his hand at the plant and then at the door. "Defend the door," He commanded it.

Nothing happened for several seconds, before the vine started rapidly growing, shocking him and Selina. They watched as the vines grew bigger and longer, and started heading towards the mail slot. The vines went into the slot, and pushed it open, causing several of the guards to cry out in shock.

"What is that!?"

"Are those vines?!"

"Get away from there Doctor Miller!"

The vines started moving all over the front of the door from the mail slot, getting thicker and thicker, with large thorns protruding from them. Soon, the entire front of the door was covered in a thick woven wall of large, thorny vines, preventing access to it.

'Is this another power of mine?' He thought as he stared at the vines sticking through the mail slot.

' **Indeed it is,'** Kami replied. **'You have power over plants, and there is more to your power over them than what you just did.'**

'Really?! Thank you Kami!' He cried.

' **You are welcome Gavin,'** She replied. **'The rest of your powers will appear over time. Goodbye for now.'** She then left.

He slowly turned to Selina to see her reaction, and saw that she was staring at him with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"Gavin, look at your hands!" She cried, causing him to arch an eyebrow and look down at them. His eyes widened when he saw that they were a bright green.

'Is that a result of using my plant powers?' He thought as he examined his hands. 'Maybe.' "Yeah, I didn't know I could do that Selina," He replied, causing her to arch an eyebrow at that.

"Really? Then if you didn't know you had this power, then why did you even order the vines to defend the door?" She asked him.

He sighed. "Remember when you asked me to tell you about myself, and I said that I'm a bit complicated?" He said, causing her to nod. "And I gave you the simple version of my life?" She nodded again. "I'll tell you the complicated version soon. Alright?"

She nodded. "Alright Gavin," She replied.

"Thanks," He said before turning his attention back to the door. He pointed at the vines, and said, "Uncover peephole," as he looked through it. The vines moved away only around the peephole, allowing him to see the other side. He saw that the guards were trying to hack the vines away with combat knives, but were having little success.

"Doctor Miller!" He called out through the door, catching their attention. "What do you think of this new power of mine?"

Doctor Miller stared at the vines for several seconds, and then spoke. "A new power? When did you discover this power Gavin?"

He chuckled. "A few minutes ago Doctor Miller," He replied, chuckling even more at her surprised expression. "Now, I've decided to allow you to come in and meet Selina," He said, causing her eyes to widen. "But, only _you_ may enter. At least for now."

Doctor Miller stared at the door for several seconds, before sighing. "Alright Gavin," She replied, causing him to smile. "Only _I_ will enter."

"Great!" He said with a grin. "Please have the guards move away from the vines. Then you may approach the door."

She nodded, and then spoke to the guards. "You heard him. Move away from the vines!" She ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" They replied, before quickly moving away from the vines. She then started approaching the door.

Gavin pointed at the vines and said, "Separate the guards from her." Several vines shot out from the wall towards her, and went past her before intertwining with each other and growing bigger and thicker, forming a thorny wall separating her from the guards, making sure that no guards would try to get in with her.

"Come in Doctor Miller," He said, before pointing at the vines again and saying, "Uncover the door so she can get in." The vines did so, and uncovered the door till only the vines that were making a wall from the door to behind her were left. Doctor Miller took in a deep breath and approached the door, pulling out her key card and swiping it in the card reader, unlocking the door. She then took hold of the door handle, and slowly pulled it open.

"Selina, would you please wait for us in the living room?" He asked her before the door opened, getting a nod in response as she went into the living room and sat on her haunches.

Once the door opened, Doctor Miller walked inside and shut it behind her. Gavin pointed at the vines and said, "Resume defending the door." The vines obeyed, and the wall disappeared as the door was once again covered in large, thorny vines too thick to cut.

"Hello Doctor Miller," He said with a smile before he gestured to the living room. "Please have a seat."

She nodded, and headed into the living room to sit down. She froze when she saw Selina sitting there, staring at her. Her eyes widened, and she started hyperventilating.

"Shit!" He said, before running over to her and gently guiding her to the recliner. He gently set her down in the chair, and told her, "Take deep breaths Doctor Miller. Deeeeep breaths."

She did just that, and took several deep breaths, slowly calming down as she did so. Once she had sufficiently calmed down, he spoke once more. "Doctor Miller, I would like you to meet Selina," He said as he gestured to Selina.

"Hello," Selina greeted with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

Miller gulped, and then spoke. "S-same," She replied nervously, causing Selina to frown upon hearing the fear in her voice.

Feeling the tension in the room, he sighed before he walked over to the couch and sat down. "Alright then. Now that you've met each other, let's get down to business," He said, catching their attention once more.

"What sort of business?" Selina asked him.

"It's about what's going to happen to you and me," He replied, before turning to Miller, who was a little more relaxed and comfortable than before. "Dr. Miller? Could you call some people for me?"

She blinked a few times, before responding. "I could, but why?"

"So we can make sure that whatever conclusion we come up with will benefit us all," He told her. "Now pleas, would you make some calls?"

* * *

 _ **A few hours later…**_

It took a good amount of discussion, a few officials, some scientists, and several guards, but Gavin was able to make a deal with the SCP Foundation that benefitted Selina, him, and the Foundation.

The biggest part of the deal was that Selina would stay with him or in his cell at all times, and that Gavin was responsible for her actions. She was not allowed to attack/harm anybody unless they attacked her first, and then she could only injure them, not kill. Gavin was given possession of the key, which he attached to his key chain. He was also told that he was to take notes down about Selina and give them to a scientist when needed. Finally, he was told that he was to begin testing in a few days.

Once they all left, leaving Gavin and his new roommate sat down on the couch with sighs of relief.

"Man, I'm glad that's over," He said as he wiped his brow of sweat.

"Yeah, me too," She replied as she rested on the couch. She then remembered something he had said earlier, and turned to him. "Hey Gavin?"

"Yes Selina?"

"Could you tell me your full life story?" She asked him, causing his eyes to widen as he turned to her.

'Shiiitttt! Forgot I told her that after the drama was over, I'd tell her the complicated version!' He thought. He sighed. "Do you really want to know?" He asked her.

She immediately nodded. "I do," She replied, causing him to sigh once more.

"Alright then," He said. He then began telling her his full life story, leaving not a single detail out. As he told her his story, the scientists and guards watching the cameras heard it as well. Most of them, mainly the guards, hadn't been told much about the SCP they were watching. So they were intrigued at what they were hearing. When he spoke of his interaction with Kami after his death, many of the scientists looked at him with disbelief and surprise. Finally, he finished with his new life, and how he'd regained his old memories over time.

When he finished his story, he sat back as he watched Selina digest the large load of information she had just been given. She stared at him in silence for several minutes, causing him to feel a bit nervous.

'Just say something already!' He thought as she continued to stare at him. Suddenly, he found himself being pinned to the couch by her, surprising him. What surprised him even more was the fact that she was…crying?

"Selina, why are you crying?" He asked her, pulling her head towards him.

She sniffed a few times, before she spoke. "H-how did you not drown with grief? Losing your family?" She asked him, her tears dripping down her muzzle and onto his face.

He sighed. "It wasn't easy. I grieved for several months when the memories came back. And I still miss them," He answered, wiping the tears from her face. "But I know they would want me to move on. So I have."

She sniffed, and silently nodded in understanding.

Noticing that she was still emotional, he asked her, "Do you want a hug?"

She slowly nodded, and he smiled. "Good." He then wrapped his arms around her body, and smiled as he felt her warm soft skin and fur.

They hugged for several seconds, before her stomach suddenly growled, causing him to chuckle as he broke the hug.

"Someone's hungry," He said with a smile, while Selina blushed with embarrassment. "I can't blame ya though. Making that deal took a long time. In fact," He said as he pulled out his phone to check the time. "It's time for dinner."

"What are we having?" She asked him as she hopped to the floor, allowing him to get up.

"We'll have to look and see what's available for us," He said as they went to the kitchen.

After going through what was available and talking with Selina about what foods she could and couldn't eat, he decided to make spaghetti with large meatballs for dinner. He ate the spaghetti, while she ate the meatballs.

Selina loved the meatballs, and she also discovered that she liked spaghetti after having a few noodles that had wrapped themselves around the meatballs.

After dinner, he took a shower, having explained to Selina what it was, why he took one, and when she asked if she could take one with him, he told her, while blushing at the suggestion, that he preferred taking showers alone.

She'd understood, and waited outside the door while he showered.

Once he was done and dressed, he exited the bathroom and got onto his bed, along with Selina. As the excitement of the day caught up to him, he told Selina that he would teach her about the human world while she stayed with him, before getting under the covers.

"Goodnight Selina," He said with a yawn before closing his eyes. In a few minutes he was fast asleep.

Selina stared at him for a few minutes, before quietly saying with a smile, "Good night Gavin." She then rested her head next to his and fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **A few days later…**_

* * *

Gavin was sitting on the couch after dinner watching some tv, trying his best to keep his mind off Selina. Over the past few days, he had been doing his best with teaching her about human things that she didn't know about or understand. As he had been teaching her, he'd realized that he'd started developing feelings for her, which had surprised him.

'What am I going to do?' He thought. He'd honestly thought that he wouldn't fall in love with anyone in this life, since he didn't in his previous one. Now that he had, he was panicking, since he had no idea what to do. 'Seriously! What am I going to do?!'

He racked his brain for any idea on what to do, but he couldn't come up with anything. He sighed. 'I'll try to figure something out later,' He thought before returning his attention to the tv

"Gavin, are you in there?" He heard Selina call out from the hallway leading towards the kitchen and bedroom, causing him to gulp and exhale nervously before he responded.

"Yeah, I'm on the couch Selina," He replied. "Watching some tv."

"What are you watching?" She asked as she entered the room.

"Oh, just some documentary about the Amazon," He said nonchalantly.

"That sounds interesting," She replied as she jumped onto the couch alongside him and laid her front paws and head on his lap, causing him to tense up slightly.

'Shit!' He thought as he closed his eyes. 'Why is she resting her head directly on my crotch?!' She shifted her head a bit, causing him to squeeze his eyes tightly shut from the sensation. 'Don't get a boner! Don't get a boner!' She shifted her head again, causing him to tense up even more.

"I can tell you're tense Gavin," She said, causing his heart to race slightly. "Relax. There's no need to be so tense."

'You'd be tense to if someone you had feelings for was resting their head on your crotch,' He thought. He felt her raise her head off his crotch, causing him to slightly relax.

"Gavin, look at me please," She requested, causing his heart to start racing. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw that she was looking at him, her head tilted to the side. "What's bothering you?" She asked.

"N-nothing's bothering me Selina," He replied, causing her to look at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Something's definitely been bothering you over the past few days," She said, causing his heart to race even more. "You've been getting tense whenever I get near you." Her eyes then widened. "Are you, afraid of me still?"

His eyes widened at that. 'No way in Hell am I scared of you Selina!' He thought as he stared back at her. 'I'm just afraid of how you might respond if I told you my true feelings about you.'

' **SNIFF!'**

His heart stopped when he heard her sniff, and it sank a little into his chest as he saw tears starting to form in her eyes. "Oh please don't cry Selina!" He said. "I can't bear seeing you cry!"

"But you're scared of me still," She replied. "That's why you tense up whenever I'm near you."

He shook his head. "That's not the reason why I tense up though," He said. "The reason I tense up is…" He trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"The reason is what?" She asked him.

Gavin took a deep breath, and let it out with a sigh, before he continued. "The reason I tense up when you're around me is because I have feelings for you, and I get nervous."

"What?" She said, her eyes widening.

"As we interacted over the past few days, I fell in love with you," He replied. "I'd never fallen in love before, and I was afraid that you would respond poorly if I told you how I felt about you and you didn't feel the same."

"You're…in love with me?" She asked, causing him to smile and look at her, before nodding.

"I am," He answered, before his smile faded away and he looked down sadly. "But if you don't feel the same about me I understand."

Besides the sounds of the tv, there was no other sound to be heard in the room for what felt like hours, but was in reality several minutes.

Suddenly, Selina spoke. "Gavin, can you look at me?" She asked him, her voice barely above a whisper as she rose onto all fours.

Gavin gulped nervously, and nodded, before slowly raising his head and looking at her. She was looking at him with a large smile on her face, which confused him.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked her, before his whole body stiffened, his eyes widened, and his heart started beating like a drum.

She was kissing him!

He soon started to slowly relax and get into the kiss, only for her to break it and whisper into his ear, "I love you to." She then sat down on her haunches with a large smile.

Several seconds went by before he was able to respond. "You love me?" He asked her with a shocked tone. "Like, really love me?"

She nodded. "I do," She replied with a large smile.

"But why?" He inquired, curious to know why she fell in love with him.

"Because you have a kind heart," She said. "You've comforted me when I cried, you stood up for me when everyone else was panicking and wanted to take me away, you've taught me things I didn't know about the human world, and you became my friend. That's why I love you." As she finished, she started tearing up again, prompting him to hug her.

"You know why I love you?" He said as he slowly rubbed her back. "It's because you are a sweet person who doesn't judge me for being who I am. Your curiosity and interest in the human world makes me smile. And, you also became friend." As he spoke, he broke the hug and looked her in the eyes. "That's why I love you."

With that, he leaned in and started kissing her. Her eyes widened briefly, before they closed as she got into the kiss. He pulled her head closer to him with his hands as he deepened the kiss, penetrating her lips with his tongue. He shuddered slightly as his tongue passed between her sharp teeth, and felt her sandpaper tongue with his own. Their tongues wrapped around each other in a dance of passion.

They eventually broke the kiss due to lack of air, a string of saliva the only thing connecting their mouths before it broke.

"Let's continue this in the bedroom," She said with a smile, before hoisting him up by his shirt onto her back and headed to the bedroom.

Once she entered the room, shutting the door behind her, he got off her and locked the door, before turning to find that she was now on the bed, staring at him with bedroom eyes.

"I think you have too much on Gavin," She said with a sultry smile.

He nodded, and quickly took off his clothes, leaving only his boxers on. Selina licked her lips at the large bulge, knowing what that bulge was.

* * *

 **LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT!**

* * *

He then pulled off his boxers, letting his large erection spring free, before getting onto the bed and crawling towards her. Once he reached her, he started kissing her again, causing her to purr in pleasure.

She then gently pushed him down onto his back, before turning her attention to his cock, standing at attention in the air. While it was only 8 inches long, to her it was the biggest one she'd ever seen since she'd never seen a cock before. She gently laid down on him to get a closer look, being surprisingly light for her size, while placing her lady bits right in front of his face.

She put a paw to his cock, causing him to groan. She then moved her head forward, and closed her mouth around his shaft. She heard him gasp and then moan, making her grin slightly. She started to gently bob her head, taking more of it each time. She swirled her tongue around his rod tasting his precum, while Gavin gasped and moaned from time to time. Her body was getting affected by the smell of his musk, as she could feel her nether regions getting wet.

Gavin felt something wet drop onto his face, and saw that her pussy _(A/N Pun not intended!)_ was slightly leaking juices. As she continued to bob her head on his length, he leaned forward, and took a tentative lick, and another, and another. She paused briefly as she arched her back and moaned at the sensation of Gavin licking the entrance to her pussy. She then redoubled her efforts on his length, causing him to moan as he licked her juices, before he decided to dig deeper, liking the sweet taste of her juices. He took hold of her legs, and pushed his face directly into her pussy's opening while his tongue penetrated her folds. She moaned around his shaft as she continued bobbing her head, while he moaned directly into her pussy, sending her closer to the edge.

He wiggled his tongue inside her pussy, and then felt a button-shaped object towards the bottom of her pussy. He flicked her clit with his tongue, sending her over the edge. She moaned before taking him to the hilt, sending him over the edge as well.

As he felt some of her juices enter his mouth while the rest splashed across his face, he let out a groan as he came into her mouth. Thick sticky ropes of his seed went into her waiting maw, filling it up within seconds. Soon there was too much for her mouth to contain, and some of it escaped her mouth, landing on his thighs.

Once their orgasms had finished, she slowly removed her mouth from his now limp shaft, before getting off him, allowing him to sit up. She opened her mouth for him to see his seed filling it, before swallowing it, causing his shaft to slowly start rising again.

She then walked over to him, and licked off her juices from his faces, before bending down and licking the last drops of cum she spilled onto him. Her licking stimulated his rod, bringing it back to full mast. She grinned before capturing his lips in another kiss, allowing him to taste his cum and hers.

Breaking the kiss, she then said, "Time for the main event," before turning around, presenting herself to him. He placed the tip of his cock at her entrance, and slowly pushed forward, inserting himself into her. She moaned as he pushed further and further into her wet snatch, before feeling a barrier. He looked at her questioningly, and she nodded, wordlessly asking him to continue. He pulled out his shaft slowly, till only the tip was left, before spearing forward, breaking her barrier. Selina yowled in pain, and her claws came out, tearing up the blanket underneath.

He stopped moving, and gently stroked her cheek as he waited for her to tell him to move again. A few more seconds went by as the stinging sensation slowly dissipated inside her, before she spoke. "Continue."

He nodded, and thrust forward, causing her to yowl in both plain and pleasure, before pulling almost all the way out.

"More," She said. He obliged by slamming into her again. He started off slowly, before picking up speed, causing her to squirm and moan in pleasure. Her claws came out and tore up the blanket into pieces as they fucked, before he flipped her onto her back and mashed his lips into hers as he pounded her pussy. He felt his balls start to swell, signaling him that he was about to orgasm.

Breaking the kiss, he said, "Gotta pull out!"

She shook her head and wrapped her legs around him in a hug, preventing him from pulling out. "No! It's safe!" With that knowledge, he thrusted a few more times before he came, painting her walls white with his thick seed. The sensation of his seed covering her walls sent her over the edge, and she roared as she came, spraying his legs with her juices.

"Aah!" He cried as he felt her claws dig into his back, leaving several long scratches.

Once finished, he collapsed onto her belly, panting heavily.

"Well," Selina panted, relaxing her body as she continued to hug him. "That was something."

"Yeah…" Gavin mumbled in agreement. "Love you Selina." He said semi-consciously. "Love you too Gavin," She said before snuggling her head against his, and they then eventually fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Well, this was an interesting chapter.**

 **Can't wait to write the next one!**

 **Sorry for how long the chapter is! It just turned out that way! Also, sorry about how the romance was in this chapter. First time writing romance.**

 **The lemon in this chapter was my first one on Fanfiction!**

 **Next SCP coming up is SCP-1471-A! What should I name her?**

 **PuzzleMaster1998 signing off!**


End file.
